In my co-pending applications, Ser. Nos. 791,503 filed Oct. 25, 1985, and 817,245 filed Jan. 8, 1986, there were disclosed various hydraulic jacks adapted for both the lifting of objects, such as a motor vehicle, and for the pumping of air for, i.e., filling the tire of a motor vehicle with air. In both of these applications, the lifting and the pumping features are driven, either directly or indirectly (for greater control), by a common drive motor.
In both of the aforesaid applications, it was noted that if the air pump and oil pump devices using a common drive motor were separable from the remainder of the jack, the pumps could be used to conveniently meet various requirements of special situations.
Unfortunately, there is nothing in the prior art that presents a hydraulic jack having an air pumping feature which is driven by a common drive motor, wherein the motor and the air pumping feature may be readily and easily disassembled from the remainder of the jack for use apart therefrom.
Thus, it can be seen that there remains a need for a hydraulic jack adapted for both the tasks of lifting an object, such as a motor vehicle, and for pumping up an object, such as a tire, wherein both of said tasks are performed using a common drive motor which, along with the air pumping feature, is readily and easily assemblable, to and disassemblable from, the remainder of the jack for use apart therefrom.